Anthro Academy
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Shadow is a poochyena gijinka who is enrolling in Anthro Academy, a school for gijinkas with her best friend Duplico, a ditto gijinka and her cousin Riley, a houndour gijinka. Chaos ensures... Accepting OCS
1. Chapter 1

A 14 year old girl was asleep in her bed. She had long black hair and had a scar on her cheek. She was different from any teenage girl though. She had furry grey ears on her head.

A boy her age climbed through her open bedroom window and smirked. He had spiky purple hair and violet eyes and was wearing a black jacket over a purple shirt with black shorts. He had purple gloves on his hands. He walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her shoulders. "Hey, wake up."

The girl shifted in her sleep and swatted his hand away.

"Come on, Shadow. It's 9am..." The girl, Shadow, ignored him, still in a deep sleep.

The boy then smirked again and got a jug of water and poured it over Shadow's head.

She shot up and glared at him. "Duplico! The hell?" Shadow's eyes were strange. Her left was red while her right was violet.

Duplico chuckled. "Yay, you're awake now!"

Shadow glared at him then got out of bed, exposing a fluffy grey tail. "Why did you pour water all over me?"

"Because it's fun." Duplico grinned.

Shadow sighed. Shadow was no ordinary girl, she was a Poochyena gijinka.

Duplico, her best friend despite being almost the complete opposite, was a Ditto gijinka but could easily pass as a human as he didn't have any inhuman features like Shadow did.

"Shadow, remember, we are taking the plane to Anthro-Academy today!" Duplico said, fidgeting with a pendant with an amethyst gem before Shadow snatched it off him.

"I know! Thank goodness there will be no humans..." Shadow and Duplico both lived in a village in Hoenn inhabitted by purely gijinkas. There were no humans and it was the most safe place for Gijinkas. But today they were going to leave behind their home for the 3rd time in their lives and enroll in Anthro-Academy- a boarding school for only gijinkas.

"And hopefully we will get new friends! It's so lonely with only me, you,Riley and those two twins as the only kids in the village!" Duplico smiled. Riley was Shadow's cousin. Riley was a houndour gijinka.

"Yeah, Riley's also enrolling in the academy. And I'm not interested." Shadow mumbled. She was quite a reserved teenager and her family was barely together. She only really got along with Riley and Duplico.

Duplico, on the other hand, was very friendly and was on good terms with most under 30 people in the village; as long as they didn't work at a shop.

"Oh c'mon, Shadow. It'll be fun! More people to hang with! More people to prank!" Duplico was a bit of a prankster and also a bit of a kleptomanic. Everyday, a shop owner would find something stolen but then it was returned the next day. As long as it wasn't candy.

"Fine... Just get out and let me change! You shouldn't even be in my house at 9am!"

3 hours later they were at an airport with Shadow's mum, Duplico's dad and Riley, a purple haired boy with red eyes with houndour ears and tail along with his mother.

"Okay, good luck at the academy! Shadow, try get along with others, ok?" Shadow's mum said, hugging her daughter. Shadow nodded.

"Duplico, we better not get a phone call saying you've pranked a teacher!" Duplico's father said.

"Prank a teacher? You must be thinking of someone else!" Duplico said with a cheshire cat grin. His dad facepalmed.

"Okay, Riley, please refrain from beating anyone up because... You know..." Riley's mother said, ending her sentence like that to avoid angering Riley.

"I'll try, Mother..." Riley sighed, ears drooping. His mother sighed and gave Riley some candy, making him instantly cheer up.

"Ok! See you!" Shadow called, with a rare smile on her face as they got on a plane packed with other gijinkas of different types.

"See you, kids!" Her mother called back.

The plane doors shut shortly after and the plane took off.

**Okay, I'll need OC's for this. Sorry the chapter's short but...It is the intro.**

**Here's the form for OC's. We need students and teachers. Students are from 14-17 years old. Teachers are 20 and above. You can submit up to 3 OCs of your own.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Student or teacher:**

**Gijinka pkmn:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Love life (Do they have a crush or anything?): **

**Other:**


	2. Welcome to Anthro Academy

Chapter 2

"Here we are, Shadow, Riley!" Duplico cheered as the plane landed.

Shadow looked out of the window. "It looks like a castle...or a prison..." She mumbled.

"Okay passengers you are at your destination." The pilot said into his mic.

"Ok kids, welcome to Anthro Academy!" A man said. He was very tall with spiky hair trailing down his back and was wearing a green trench coat over green armour. He had a Tyranitar Tail.

"Come follow me!" A woman with white hair and a flowery dress smiled as the new students followed her.

They arrived at the gates. The design was very fancy. The Tyranitar man slashed a card on a device on the gate.

"Mr Recca here with the new students..." He said. Then he yawned. "Do you want me to direct them to their forms?"

"Alright, Mr Recca. Very good. You can escort the boys. Miss Jude, escort the girls." A voice said.

"Ok, I will." The woman with the white hair said.

"I guess we are going to unpack our things. See you later, Shadow." Duplico said.

"Ok... bye..." Shadow muttered, following Miss Jude.

At the girl's dorms.

"Alright girls, this is the girl's dormitory. Each room fits 4 students. I'll read out the list of which rooms you belong in..."

Shadow yawned as she listened out for her name.

"Room 13. Shadow and Keiko." Miss Jude read out.

Shadow headed to the room to unpack.

She put her suitcase on a bed (which had her name on) and started unpacking.

"Hello, you are Shadow, right?" She looked up and saw a girl her age with short auburn hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black vest, black jean shorts and white sneakers. She had the ears and tail of an Eevee.

"Er...Right... You are Keiko, aren't you?" Shadow asked the girl.

She nodded.

"Yep. I'm an Eevee gijinka. You are a Poochyena gijinka, yes?" Keiko smiled.

Shadow nodded warily.

"Ok, Keiko. Do me a favour and tell me the names of the other two who live in this room."

Keiko looked at the other two beds.

"Saya and Nikola." She said. "Did you come here with any friends or family?" She asked.

"My cousin Riley and my best friend Duplico." Shadow said.

"Both boys?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Eh... You'll see..."

At the male dormitory.

"Room 20. Duplico and Randy." Duplico looked at Randy who was a boy with slightly long black hair and blue eyes. He was also shorter than him and had luxio ears and tail.

"Randy, right? Nice to meet you." Duplico smiled at him as they went to their room.

"Nice to meet you too i guess..." Randy said quietly. "Um... So what type of gijinka are you? You look like a human..."

"I'm a ditto gijinka. I can use my powers to change into any type of gijinka. For example..." He smirked and a luxio tail and ears appeared on him. "See?" Randy nodded nervously.

"You are quite shy, aren't you? Well I'll change that! But first, Who else lives in our room?" Duplico said, looking at the beds. "Skit and Kyo, huh? I wonder what gijinka they are..." He mused.

1 hour later...

The students were getting a tour of the grounds by some teachers.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Bet you $5 that Riley explodes in the first week."

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Yeah I know, Riley. But it's so predictable." Duplico grinned. He looked behind him and grinned. "Hey Randy! Come here!"

Randy timidly walked up to them. "Y-Yes, Duplico?" He said shyly.

"Meet my friends Shadow and Riley. They are cousins. Shadow is a poochyena, Riley is a houndour." Duplico grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Randy." Riley smiled kindly.

"Mm... Whatever..." Shadow mumbled.

"Please excuse my friend Shadow, she's always in a bad mood!" Duplico said to Randy, causing Shadow to glare at him.

"I'm not always in a bad mood and you know it, Duplico." She growled at him.

"Eh...It's Ok... I'm Randy Tron, a luxio gijinka." Randy smiled at her nervously.

"Do you live in the same room as Duplico?" Shadow asked him.

"Yeah."

"Do not show him any sweets you get. He'll either beg you for some or steal them off you."

"Shadow...! No I won't..." Duplico whined.

Randy then noticed her eyes. "Sorry if you don't like me asking...But...Why are your eyes different colours?"

"... Accident as a kid, Don't ask..." Shadow simply said.

At 10:00pm

The students have finished with all tours and tutorials and have received their schedules and been sent to their dorms to get an early sleep for their first proper day at school.

At the girl's dorm, Room 13

Shadow and Keiko arrived at their room and opened the door where they saw two older students, one 15, the other 16. Both of them were still in their day clothes.

"Hi, we are your new roommates. I'm Keiko, an eevee to meet you" Keiko smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess...I'm Nikola." The 16 year old said. She had black and red hair, like a Zoroark's and had black ears and blue eyes. She also had long red claws. She was wearing a grey tank top with black ripped jeans.

"A lot of people have blue eyes..." Shadow mumbled. She sighed. "Shadow. I'm a Poochyena Gijinka."

"And you?" Keiko asked the 15 year old.

"Saya...What's it to you?" She said coldly. She had short dark greenish-blue hair with a yellow gem on her forehead. She had crimson eyes that looked soulless and had 3 feathers acting as a tail. She was wearing a necklace with a yellow pendant around her neck. She wore a long sleeved green-blue hoodie with her hood up, hiding a red feather on her head, with a matching skirt with a white rim that reached her knees.

'She's very rude...' Shadow thought in her head, taking an immediate disliking to the Sneasel Gijinka.

At Boy's Dorm, Room 20.

Duplico dragged Randy back to their room while grinning like a madman and kicked open the door.

They saw two other boys. One of them looked about 5 years old strangely enough and the other was 15.

"Hello! You must be our new roommates!" The 5 year old looking boy chirped. He had pink hair with cat ears with large childish eyes and had a skitty tail. He wore a pink hoodie, the hood resembling a skitty's head, and cream shorts with pink fur boots. A red backpack lyed on his bed.

"That's right! I'm Duplico! And this is my friend Randy!" Duplico smiled.

"Friend?" Randy whispered to himself. They haven't even known each other for a day and Duplico wanted him as a friend?

"I'm Skit! I'm 15 and am a skitty gijinka!" The pink haired boy chirped.

"Hello, I'm Kyo. NIce to meet you." The other boy said in a laidback tone. He had short black hair with a ponytail tied by a white ribbon. He was wearing a long fluffy white winter coat with baggy white trousers that cut off at his knees.

"Nice to meetcha Kyo, what gijinka are you?" Duplico asked.

"Absol. And what are you? You look like a regular human." Kyo said.

"Ditto. I got mistaked for a human a lot today so I had to keep using transform to prove my gijinka self. It's fun to do but I prefer to use it for pranks."Duplico said. His phone went off and he looked at a text he got.

"Who's that?" Skit asked curiously.

"My friend Shadow. She was telling me about her roommates. She doesn't seem to like one of them and does not know what to make of the other. I expected for her to not like all of them."

"Your friend... Does she happen to be in Room 13 of the girl's dorm?" Kyo asked.

Duplico quickly texted something to Shadow.

"Yep, just texted to ask about her roomates. She's my best friend, only person who can probably keep me in line, so I need to check if she'll survive the first week." He said.

"Friend or _girl_friend?" Skit asked curiously.

"Friend, though she's very pretty...Anyway, don't ask her that- she'll flip!" Duplico joked. His phone went off again.

"She said that her roommates are an Eevee, a Sneasel and a Zoroark. She says the Eevee girl is very kind and friendly, the Zoroark girl is a bit cold and jerkish but seems like she is trying to be nice to her, and the sneasel girl is a bit snappy and cold and she dislikes her. Apparently also she told them to wake her up before they open the curtains in the morning."

"The Zoroark would be Nikola and the Sneasel is my best friend Saya. She can be quite cold and mean but she's actually a good person. Tell your friend to give her a chance. Please. Also she's allergic to sunlight." Kyo explained.

"But...If she's allergic to sunlight... what happens?" Randy was unsure how to phrase it. How could she get to school if it was sunny?

"Saya has a private tutor for when it's sunny. Really, I'm the only one she trusts so a lot of the time I take private lessons with her and her tutor and I help her out a lot. Without me, she refuses to be tutored." Kyo said.

"Yeah, Kyo, there's no need to worry. If Shadow dislikes, or even hates, someone, she doesn't tend to show it. The most she'll do is glare at someone. Shadow and your friend Saya seem quite similar. Shadow doesn't trust anyone apart from me and her cousin. Saya only trusts you. Lot in common. They would be good friends, they could try confine in each other." Duplico said.

" Doubt it..." Kyo sighed.

"Uh... Should we go to sleep?" Randy said nervously, eyeing the clock which read '10:30'.

"Wow, we've been talking for nearly half an hour." Skit said in amazement.

"Okay then... Walking round campus really takes it out of you..." Duplico sighed, yawning a bit.

A hour later everyone in the dormitories were asleep, not expecting how life would change from then on...

**Ok, done! Sorry if I did not include your character, I will next chapter, this chapter was more of a filler, introducing some characters and working on character development. I might need some more teachers and first years though, don't have many. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Mr Recca belongs to Onixdragon4**

**Miss Jude and Nikola belong to Graykat144**

**Keiko belongs to Shippofan2k**

**Randy belongs to Sputnikholly**

**Skit belongs to Meteorthunder3 **

**Saya and Kyo belong to MareisuinShihaku. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow~! Wake up!" Keiko shook Shadow awake.

"Hm... What?" Shadow murmured, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't that much of a morning person. Kinda expected since she's a dark type.

"School starts in an hour! We need to get ready! But first let's wake up Nikola and Saya." Keiko exclaimed.

Shadow nodded sleepily and heard something tapping against the window.

"It's raining..."

"Yeah I know. Shame, it was so nice and sunny yesterday..." Keiko sighed before shaking Nikola awake who automatically glared at her.

"I can wake up on my own... Jeez..." The Zoroark gijinka growled.

"Who cares? Keiko woke me up same way." Shadow sighed. She was not in the mood for an argument. Then her phone went off.

She looked at the text and sighed and typed a reply.

"Sheez... Who does he think he is,my mum?" She murmured.

"Hey Shadow? Was that your boyfriend?" Keiko asked.

"He's NOT my boyfriend. He's just my friend. But he always either texting me in the morning or sneaking in to check if I'm awake. He's an early bird... Guess all normal types are..." Shadow mumbled.

Nikola woke up Saya.

"Saya, it's raining today." She said.

"It's raining? At least I can go outside with no sudden allergic reactions... Need an umbrella though." Saya said.

At the Boy's dorm.

"Hey! Randy! Time to wake up, buddy!" Duplico chirped,shaking Randy's shoulders.

"I'm awake... Are Skit and Kyo awake yet?" Randy yawned.

"Yup! I'm awake! Kyo isn't though." Skit cheered.

"Kyo, wake up!" Duplico woke up Kyo.

"Mm... What time is it?"

"8am, It's raining." Randy said.

"Raining, huh? Saya will need an umbrella then..." Kyo said.

"What? So you are going to go to the girl's dorm when they are ready and give her an umbrella then?" Duplico asked.

"Yeah, me and Saya prefer to wake to the school building together. We have the same timetable, I requested it that way so I can watch over her." Kyo said.

"You two are that close, huh? Yours and Saya's friendship reminds me of how Shadow and I were. We used to be super close when we were kids. We're still pretty close but I think both of us are having a bit of trouble with our friendship..." Duplico sighed.

"But you two seemed pretty friendly with each other yesterday..." Randy said nervously. He was getting surprised now. This happy-go-lucky teenager who had been dragging him around and conversating with the rest of the students so confidently was now upset?

"... Eh, whatever... Let's get ready for school! Hey, Randy what's our first lesson again?" He said suddenly, like he wasn't depressed seconds ago with a huge grin on his face.

9am In the school bulding.

Shadow, Duplico, Riley, Keiko and Randy entered their homeroom.

"Hello students! I am your new homeroom teacher, Jewel." A 26 year old woman said. Judging by her appearance, the gijinkas made her out to be a Froslass.

Shadow noticed that there was also students from other years, a 16 year old girl with beautifly wings on her back, a 17 year old Luxray gijinka who had a confident but carefree smile on his face and a 15 year old pikachu gijinka that Keiko appeared to have recognised.

"Hello, My name is Tino. Nice to meet you." The pikachu gijinka said before looking at Keiko. He had light brown spiky hair and soft green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a thunderbolt on it, yellow jeans and sneakers and had a charm around his neck that had a lightning bolt engraved on it. "Hello Keiko."

"Oh, hello Tino! I didn't know we would be in the same homeroom..." Keiko smiled.

"You know him?" Riley asked.

"Yep, me and Tino are friends. We knew each other since we were kids." Keiko replied.

The Beautifly gijinka strided towards them. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and had piercing blue eyes. She wore a tube top the colour of blood and matching heels and miniskirt. She had an arrogant smile on her pale skin.

"Hello, I'm Stephanie Anders. I'm 16 and a Beautifly gijinka if you couldn't tell." She said. She then looked around. "Well, looks like there is only 3 girls, including moi, and 5 boys in here."

"Excuse me? 3 girls? Actually there is 4 girls..." Riley said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh really? You must be gender blind then. I only see the Poochyena gijinka, the Eevee gijinka and _moi_." Stephanie smirked.

A vein popped on Riley's forehead. "W-What? Hello? Look at me!" He/She? shouted.

"What? So you're a girl? You don't look very girlish though. Neither with your hairstyle and personality or your bust." Stephanie said, a bit confused but hiding it with the snide remark.

"What?! L-Listen here you stupid show-off! I'm a girl! G-I-R-L! Girl!" Riley glared at her, feeling intense anger raise inside hi- eh... her.

"Eh, Riley? As entertaining as this is, your mum doesn't want you to get into fights. And neither would your dad." Duplico said, amused by the scene.

Riley stiffened at the mention of her dad. "Fine..." She shot a glare at Stephanie and sat down.

"Sorry about that." Keiko said. She had heard about Riley off Shadow.

"Well... You met Riley, she's a Houndour gijinka. I'm Shadow, a Poochyena gijinka." Shadow said.

"And I'm Duplico! I'm a Ditto gijinka! And this is Randy, a Luxio gijinka!" Duplico grinned, pointing at Randy.

"I could kinda tell. I'm not dumb." Stephanie said arrogantly.

"I'm Keiko, an Eevee gijinka." Keiko said.

"Hello freshmen!" The Luxray gijinka walked towards them, winking at the girls.

"I am Leo Charboneau, a senior student, nice to meet you!" He said.

" Hello, I'm Keiko, nice to meet you!" Keiko smiled.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"My name's Duplico! Great to meet you!" Duplico grinned.

"Randy...Nice to meet you." Randy said.

Leo looked at Riley who was mumbling curses under her breath.

"Stephanie, what did I tell you about upsetting others?" He asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"That I shouldn't do it, who cares?" Stephanie said.

"Please ignore Stephanie, she's a bit of a stuck-up bully. Beautiful but a bully. Like a rose with thorns." Leo said to Riley, smiling. "Your name was Riley, right?"

"Yeah. Leo right? Nice to meet you." Riley said, feeling herself smile.

"Eh, Duplico what do you have first?" Shadow asked.

"English with Miss Jude. You?"

"Wow, same. Same class, same set."

"Eh, I'm with her too." Randy said.

Keiko talked with Riley for a bit.

"Me and Riley have Mr Nightwing. Haven't heard of him."

"Mr Nightwing? He has a son that's in the same year as me. Mr Nightwing is a Honchcrow. His son Phoenix is a Murkrow." Leo said.

"Ok, let's head to lessons." Shadow said when the bell went.

**Kinda Short. **

**Jewel belongs to Pokemon Storyteller.**

**Tino is Shippofan2k's.**

**Leo is Junior-sama's OC**

**Stephanie belongs to Slendie258**

**The mentioned characters Mr Nightwing and Phoenix belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm sure I haven't said this yet so better say it. I do not own pokemon. Or Sengoku Basara which is mentioned this chapter.**

Period 1 in Miss Jude's class.

"Hello everyone! I'll be your english teacher!" Miss Jude smiled. "First I'll check if everyone's here."

Miss Jude went through the list of students. In the class Shadow,Duplico,Randy and a girl called Mystery were there along with many others.

"Okay then, First I'll give you a task to check your creativity." Miss Jude said, handing sheets of lined paper out. "I want you all to write a short story starting with the phrase 'I slammed the door as I ran out', okay? I'll then check them and grade them at lunch and give them back tomorrow. The story can be about anything as long as it's not inappropiate. So please no 'girl running from a pedophile' stories..." She sighed.

The students got to work. They were allowed to speak as long as they didn't distract each other. Shadow,Duplico,Randy and Mystery were all on the same table.

"Hey, Mystery, what type of gijinka are you?" Randy asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm a Zorua, couldn't you tell from the tail and ears?" Mystery replied quietly. She wore a black shirt with a red collar and black jeans. Her blackish ears contrasted with her white hair.

"Nice to meet you Mystery. Hey, you don't happen to have any candy, do you?" Mystery shook her head no. "Aww..."

"Ignore Duplico. I'm Shadow, a Poochyena Gijinka. Duplico's a Ditto." Shadow sighed.

"I'm Randy, a Luxio." Randy smiled shyly.

"Mystery, are you sure you don't have any candy?" When Miss Jude wasn't looking, Mystery hit Duplico with a book. "Oww!"

"Excuse me, what happened?" Miss Jude turned around.

It was very convinient there was a shelf above Duplico's head.

"A book fell from the shelf." Mystery pointed at the shelf.

Mr Nightwing's class.

"Hello. I'm Mr Nightwing, please sit down." A man in his thirties commanded. He had black hair and red eyes and was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had black wings and a black fedora on his head.

"Hey, Riley, look over there." Keiko whispered, pointing at their teacher's desk.

There was an Umbreon (not a gijinka, actual Umbreon) with red eyes and red rings yawning and looking at them.

"Hey sir, why is there an Umbreon on your desk?" Riley asked.

"That's Black. He lives with me and my son. Enough questions. The head says I have to do something to test your ability so let's do a spelling test. To make sure you can even spell." Mr Nightwing said almost rudely.

"Sheez, who whizzed in his cereal?" Riley whispered to Keiko.

At Break time

"Hey, so what were your teachers like?" Riley had asked Shadow.

"Miss Jude is nice. But this girl managed to trick her." Shadow said.

"When the teacher wasn't looking, she threw a book at me and said it fell off the shelf..." Duplico rubbed his temples. It still hurt.

"We had Mr Recca after. He was very chill and all we pretty much did was debate about if samurais existed." Shadow said. They have had History after and they were supposed to learn about something called the Sengoku Era. But all that they did was argue if Oda Nobunaga or Date Masamune existed and weren't just characters off Sengoku Basara.

"Samurais, huh? Mr Nightwing is pretty rude and tightly wounded. He has a pet Umbreon called Black. All it did was sleep or bother me." Riley sighed.

"Yeah, he seemed to really like her, he kept licking her and stroking against her. It was kinda cute." Keiko chuckled.

"It was annoying." Riley said. "Then we had Miss Takeshi, she was teaching us Geography. She's very passionate about teaching. She shouted at anyone who interrupted her. And she's very honest."

Then the Umbreon from Mr Nightwing's room ran towards Riley and tackled her before starting to lick her.

"Ack! H-Help!" Riley shouted. Black continued licking her.

"Black, what are you doing?" A 17 year old male ran over. He had chin-length black hair and crimson eyes with pale skin. He wore a black jacket over a black shortsleeved top with black trousers and sneakers.

Black stopped licking Riley and pounced at the student.

"H-hey! That tickles! Black! P-Please stop!" He laughed, struggling to get up.

Black stopped and stared at Riley.

"Sorry about that. I'm Phoenix Nightwing, that's Black. Nice to meet you." The male student smiled.

"It's ok... I'm Riley." He was Mr Nightwing's son? He seemed like a saint compared to his father!

"I'm Duplico, she's Shadow!" Duplico grinned. Shadow frowned. Couldn't she introduce herself?

"I'm Randy, nice to meet you..." Randy said.

"I'm Keiko, nice to meet you!" Keiko smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. Black is just excited to meet others. If he looked like a human, he'll be 14 like you 5. Anyway, I have to go now, see ya." Phoenix said, walking off with Black.

"He's not a bit like his father!" Riley exclaimed.

"Whatever. We better get going to our next lesson. We have it all together." Shadow said.

**Sorry it's short, didn't have much time. Black is mine also. Mystery is Alex View's OC and Miss Takeshi who was only mentioned but will appear is Ruby Warrior Girl 730's.**


End file.
